Blonde Predilection
by Korangatangi
Summary: Agent Seeley Booth can't stop dreaming about a certain blonde. Set in season 1 of Bones.


**Blonde Predilection**

Author's note: I'm working on the premise that Booth is really Angel. The powers that be turned him into a human and, although he has no memories of being Angel, he can't seem to forget Buffy.

* * *

"OK...what's that supposed to mean?" Agent Seeley Booth looked askance at his partner, Dr Temperance Brennan.

"All I'm saying is that you seem to be predisposed to dating women with blonde hair," Bones clarified while she studied the charred remains that had brought Booth into the lab that morning, "I can understand it from an evolutionary point of view. I mean, the light colour of a woman's hair would have been very attractive to our cavemen ancestors," she tried to state this in the simplest terms possible so as not to be accused of "squint" talk.

"So what if one or two of my girlfriends have been blondes?" Booth questioned, "Exactly what does that have to do with this case?" he made a grand sweeping gesture with his hands indicating the remains that had been arranged on the gurney.

Bones finally looked up from her examination to give her partner a considering look. "You're the one who's always telling me to improve my social skills. I'm just making small talk."

"Well, just..." Booth shook his head slightly, groping wildly for the right words to let Bones down gently, "Just...just don't, OK?" he settled for shooting straight from the hip. "Now, what can you tell me about John Doe here?"

Bones had been accused in the past of being slow on the uptake in social situations but even she could see that this was not working out. She decided to get back to business. "Actually, it's Jane Doe," she corrected and proceeded with her initial observations.

* * *

Much later, as Booth settled into bed, Bones' words came back to him. Did he really have a thing for blondes? The proof was there for all to see, Parker's mother was a blonde for goodness sake. _So what?_ He thought to himself. _Everyone has a preference._ But that didn't exactly explain the dreams. Dreams that were more real and vivid than any other dream he'd ever had, not to mention surprisingly easy to remember. He could recollect every single dream he'd had of the mysterious bad-ass blonde, and there had been plenty. The dreams seemed to be etched into his memory as though he had actually once known her. But that was impossible...there was no way he would have forgotten such a beautiful, lethal creature. Besides, he never once featured in the dreams. They were always centred on _her_. Although the dreams were recurring, he couldn't pinpoint when they first made their appearance in his sleep. As far as he was concerned, he'd been dreaming about her on and off since the dawn of time. He didn't know her name, but somehow felt that it started with a 'B'. And, though the dreams were different every time, she never changed. B was petite with a killer fashion sense and even more killer fighting skills. She wore a silver cross around her neck to protect her from...vampires. Yep, that's right, there were monsters in his dreams whenever B featured in them. Vampires, werewolves and witches, oh my. But B always held her own with an assortment of weapons that somehow made him a little nervous about the state of his health. _Hmm, maybe I can turn these dreams into some sort of comic, get rich and quit the agency. _Booth had a brief daydream about deep sea fishing off the coast of Kenya. He snapped himself back to the here and now with a quick shake of his head. _Nah, who on earth would buy a comic about a tiny blonde vampire slayer?_ Probably best to also not mention the dreams to the squints unless he wanted a psyche evaluation ASAP. He punched his pillow a couple of times, turned to his right side then his left before finally settling onto his back. He slid his right arm under the pillow and began a contemplative study of the ceiling. It had been a long day chasing leads on the arson case and it didn't take long for his eyelids to slide closed and for deep sleep to claim him. A few minutes later a soft smile played on his lips as B rounded a corner at a full sprint. She held a wooden steak firmly in her right hand and had her sights resolutely set on a vampire that was running as if the devil was after him...


End file.
